fanfictionhalofandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of Triton
This is a Maverick Article. "They think Triton is some sort of gateway to heaven that will, in it's wake, scorch the infamy from the universe. We are not about to take that risk. With the power levels of Triton.. it wouldnt surprise me if it very well could do just that." -Captain Charo to Spartan Commander Chandler. Preparations While unknown as to how, the Dominion was able to discover Triton and even determine some level of its power. The Dominion who believed the human-covenant war was a test of faith and had determined the Dominion races were the ones rightfully endowed to ascend targetted Triton as their gateway into heven. Luckily the Orion Alliance became aware of their plan to invade Triton and began mustering a fleet. The UNSC and SOS with some UTF cruisers would be the first wave and the UTF would come in later on in the battle due to their low number of ships this late in the war. The Battle The Alliance fleet slipped behind the Dominion fleet and lead a rear assault, Triton in view. The Dominion had unvieled a new ship class, the Guardian Ship. A powerfully armored tank which meassured thirty kilometers in legnth. The massive ship sported minimal weapons but was impenetrable. It was assumed this ship carried the commanding Dominion leader known as Archease. The rest of the Dominion fleet included hundreds of Jirahanae cruisers and carriers with thousands upon thousands of Kig Yar fighters and frigates. The swarm of ships protected the Guardian Ship. The forward lines of the fleet were made up of Paris and Deliverance class frigates, and SOS corvettes. These forces unleashed a storm of fighters and with EMP cannons neutralized the first wave of fighter and corvetthe class ships while disabling the shields of the frigates. Following the front line was a wave of Charon class frigates to snipe the disabled and unshielded ships alongsdie SOS cruisers and battlecruisers. Deeper back into the allied fleet were UNSC Autumn and Marathon cruisers alongside SOS assault carriers and super cruisers with destroyer and frigates as protection for the larger warships. At the center were UNSC carriers and battle cruisers. With the SOS Capitol ship. In orbit around Triton was a small battle group of camofluaged Deliverance frigates and Unggoy assault cruisers which revealed themselves and charged the head of the Dominion fleet this battle group was designed to catch the Dominion off guard and immediately redirect firepower while the battle group sliced through the dominion forces and regrouped with the alliance at the rear for a secondary strike. Three hours into the battle Unggoy reinforcements were no where to be found. The Federation fleet was wasted with only a few ships still sporting engines, the rest spun restelessly in space firing off shots when they presented themselves. The UNSC Warriors Guild was actually staring down the barrell of a Jiralhanae Carrier's Berzerk beam when it was able to destroy the hulking beast. The frigate had its engine section torn off but was leaking fuel endlessly. The Carrier had gotten close enough for the frigate to eject its fuel module into the long firing tube of the berzerk beam. When the ship fired it erupted in flames. The frigate was spared, hardly. Finally a fleet of Unggoy ships arrived and disabled a large portion of the Dominoin fleet and shred through frigates and even swarmed larger Jiralhanae battlecruisers. With only the Guardian ship left and only one fully operational ally ship nearby, The deliverance, all other Alliance ships in the graveyard area surrounding the Guardian were ordered to fire on one point of the enemy ships hull. The Deliverance fired what remained of its missile salvos and shot two Mac rounds into the target area before charging full speed. Moments before contact with the Guardian ship the other ships ceased firing and the deliverance fired a plasma torpedo into the small opening in the enemy ship. Diving nose first into the massive Jiralhanae ship the Deliverance disappeared beneath the hull. Within the Guardian ship Deliverance shredded through layers of deck before stopping and snapping in half, the rear half of the frigate impacted the core and sunk into the reactor chamber as it began to over heat. The front portion of the frigate dropped into a cathedral shaped observatory chamber. The Dominions leader, Archease stood ready. The surviving crew members of the Deliverance dispersed and began fighting the high ranking Jiralhanae on board the ship. Surprisingly there were no Kig Yar on board. Spartan Commander Chandler targetted Archease himself and the two began a long brutal fight. Half way through the battle Chandler ordered the surviving soldiers to locate an evac route and get off the ship before it blew. Chandler and Archease were the last two fighting. Archease shattered the armor plating of Chandler and knocked his helmet clean off. The now relatively naked spartan picked up a seraded chunck of the Deliverances Hull and charged at the Jirahanae, jumping up onto the arms of Archease and grapling his neck with his legs Chandler drived the seraded peice of metal down onto the beasts skull and spine. Conclusion The Jiralahanae leader, Archease, began to laugh hysterically, and informed Chandler that the fleet he saw today was nothing compared to what was being readied for the Earth Invasion lead by Archease son, Luxus. Archease while spittling blood confirmed the attack was planned for ten years from now and that the fleet would be examplary of why such time was needed. Archease likely felt secure in telling Chandler due to the spartans lack of amroring left to communicate the information and the critically failing and inescapble reactor about to ignite the whole ship. Chandler severed the Jiralhanaes head and bolted out of the chamber. Chandler reached the escape pods and suited himself inside but the ship lost power, just as the emergency generators kicked on, they died and a vibration spread from the heart of the ship into Chandlers bones. The Guardian Ship erupted. xXominum ships arrived to aid the refugees and transport survivors back to their home worlds. The death of a hero The escape pod still lodged into a segment of ship scrap floated freely, its occupant silent. The pod had been vented and Chandler was cold and dead. Once all the ships left the battle area. The monitor of Triton revealed itself and collected the pod. The monitor, (Reluctant Shard) braught the pod onto the abandoned Triton and began reassembling his body and resurrecting him. A clone body was made and Chandlers conciousness was transferred to the new and improved body. The process took two years. By 2582 Chandler was alive and well again and was teleported to Earth to warn the Alliance of the impending attack on Earth Scheduled for 2590. Category:Maverick Universe Category:Michael.Dreams